Clockwork Romance
by wickedpeach
Summary: Shayla played the drums, did okay in school and was mostly content. In comes Stiles to shake up her world. But Shayla's not fond of secrets, and Stiles seems to have a lot of them. Starting in Season 2, bad summaries but try out the, mostly, lighthearted story. Stiles/OC
1. in which there are parties

a/n: First half is introductions, necessary evil, you'll appreciate it later on. Will be interaction and this story moves pretty fast. Light hearted at first, a little taste of the normality I believe Stiles deserved in his life. Will be updating depending on views and muse! Hope you like, read and review.

((&&* in which there were parties

It was Friday morning, and it was _summer._ So naturally, Shayla Pansy Garrison was getting ready for her gig at a birthday party later that day. Her band, Clockwork, was playing a set and although she was sure the drunken teenagers wouldn't appreciate their music completely, it was a gig and it gave them a little extra money for equipment and more importantly gas to get to another gig. The dark haired drum player drum player was sitting on her bed next to Raven organizing the set list for that night when her phone went off.

"Hello?" Shayla said, holding the phone to her ear.

"Hey- Shayla? It's me, Heather?" Shayla could only roll her eyes so much, Raven gave her a knowing look, going back to playing on her phone.

"Yeah I know, this is the tenth time you've called 3 times in the past hour." Shayla bluntly replied, it's not that she didn't mind being in contact with the person who was paying them but Heather was over doing it quite a bit.

"Sorry, I just wanted to make sure that everyone was coming tonight, you, Raven, Owen, Carson, _Lance_?" It was almost like Heather was trying to be sly about asking but at this point Shayla couldn't care less.  
"Are you still paying?"

"Of cour-"

"Then yes."

"You're kidding?" Shayla said, a giggle leaving her mouth. Carson only threw an arm over her shoulder, laughing with her. Currently the whole band was sitting on the porch, slowly Heather's guest were trickling in and they only had a few minutes before they had to begin their set.

"I swear I'm not, he jumped in completely naked." Carson reaffirmed, talking about one of his college friends.

Carson Uncilch, 19 year old lacrosse playing business student who just so happened to play guitar for Clockwork. He's black hair, hazel eyes and a permanent smile. Carson's joy and laughs and Shayla was pretty sure no one made her laugh more. Former captain of the Beacon Hills lacrosse team and current top player for his college.

"I've been hearing this all day, would you shut up already?" a slightly higher voice said, annoyance clearly laced in every syllable.

Owen Robinson, one third Puerto Rican, two thirds Native American, all asshole. Of course that's just a joke, for the most part. His dark features were soft enough to rival his sour nature. He's just about the best bass player in Beacon Hills, a sophomore with an attitude problem but most of the time he was okay. They never took him too seriously, he already did that enough for all of them.

"Aww, the baby is getting mad, Carson you better stop!" Raven said mockingly, her green eyes flashing mischievously. Almost immediately he squirmed out of her hold. Raven pouted, her light brown hair bouncing when she walked. Raven Martinez, the smartest out of all of them, standing at 5'7, she looked like she stepped right out of a vogue shoot. Her father worked at some high fashion company and she took full advantage. She was a mother figure to all of them, keeping them in line all the while probably having the most fun out of all of them, she sang with her heart and sounded damn good.

"Agreed." Lance said walking into the room, taking another swig from a beer he'd snagged on the way in. He was late, which wasn't exactly new but it didn't stop Raven from giving him a look that almost made him look nervous. He was calm, cool, collected and played rhythm guitar. Blonde hair and blue eyes with a smirk that was almost as good as Shayla's.

"Did you see Heather when you came in?" Shayla asked, wiggling her eyebrows. Lance didn't bother replying, only going over to tune his guitar.

Shayla Pansy Locke, a 5'1 spitfire, black hair and the darkest shade of brown captured inside her wide eyes. She belonged to galaxies but Beacon Hills would do for now, she passed her time playing drums for Clockwork and working at the diner. Her maroon loose tank top and high waisted shorts were typical for gigs, paired with black vans that were comfortable to move in.

"Are you guys ready to go?" Heather said, coming into the room, her eyes stopping on Lance who furrowed his eyebrows at the look she gave him. That was answer enough for Shayla.

"Let's do this thing!"

It was 30 minutes after their performance and Lance had somehow disappeared after their set and Carson and Shayla were only halfway through mocking every person present when the doorbell rang, and then rang again, and again.

"No one's going to get that?" Shayla yelled, the teens only continued to dance and Carson shrugged his shoulders, grabbing a bottle of beer for them both and heading towards the door.

"Am I supposed to play hostess while Heather goes off to play 7 minutes in heaven." Shayla complained, not caring as much as she made it seem. It wasn't like she was doing much else.

"Do her a solid, stock up the good karma." Carson said, pushing past a couple doing a little too much on in the hallway.

"Right," Shayla said, before turning around and answering the door. She recognized them, Scott McCall and Stilinski. Scott was pretty popular now and Stilinski was well, he was Scott's friend. Shayla was pretty sure she'd never spoken to either of them before but quickly put a smile on her face.

"Hey guys, $10 entrance fee?" she asked, it was only when they both started to quickly rifle through their pockets that she laughed, "I'm kidding, come in!" she said, opening the door wider. It took them a few seconds to do so but she waited until they were in to shut the door again."Drinks are in the kitchen, bathrooms to the left and the basements off limits."

"Where's Heather?" Stilinski asked, looking confused. Shayla shrugged, looking at the present in his hand. He'd brought a birthday gift for her?

"I'm not entirely sure but if I were you I'd stick that in the closet." Shayla said, pointing towards the door to the right, she only then noticed that Carson was talking to Scott.

"Ready to continue?" Shayla asked Carson a smirk on her face. Carson winked at the shorter girl and headed back to the kitchen, Shayla didn't spare a look back.

Within the hour, they'd gone through almost everybody when a very attractive guy began flirting with Carson, she didn't blame him when he left her but now here she was barely tipsy and alone. Raven had gone to drop Owen off and she was feeling a little lonely. It was only then when she saw the two of them. Stilinski and McCall were sitting on the couch, looking terribly awkward and a little pathetic if you were to ask Shayla- which no one really made a habit of. It only took a moment before she grabbed a bottle of tequila and three shot glasses and walked over to the couch, plopping herself right in the middle of them.

"You guys look awfully sober." Shayla observed, Stiles smiled a little and it gave her confidence to continue, "So, tequilla shots?"

"I don't drink." Scott said, the friendly look on his face made her think he wasn't lying, with that she turned to Stiles.

"What do you say Stilinski?" she asked, a teasing tone in her voice.

"I don't kno-" he began before she cut him off.

"I get it, you're scared you won't be able to drink as much as me. It's not a big deal really, there's no shame in being scared." she continued, getting up from the couch. Stiles began to scoff, a defiant look on his face.

"You're on."

The bottle of tequila was half empty and somehow they'd stumbled up to one of the bedrooms after Scott had said something about getting air. They scrounged up juice that made the tequilla little more bearable than before. She wasn't entirely sure the juice wasn't spiked too. Shayla raised the shot glass up to her lips, throwing the shot back, her eyes squinting.

"Fuck, your turn." she cursed, before giggling, she was standing, leaning against one of the dressers and he was sitting on the edge of the bed, Shayla vaguely registered it as the guest bedroom.

"You're going down, Pansy." Stiles said, taking the shot that he was sure was his hundredth.

"I'm kind of regretting telling you my middle name." she said, eyeing the poured shot, Shayla brought it up to her lips before letting out a breath and putting down the glass.

"Alright, fine- you win." She admitted, a pout on her face. Stiles jumped up, pumping his fist in the air and walking over to her.

"I told you!" Stiles exclaimed, a smile on his lips that made Shayla copy it.

"What's my prize?" he asked, looking around the room. Shayla did the same, her eyes sweeping the room before landing back on him. She took a step forward and put her hand of the back of his neck, brought him down to her height and kissed him. It only lasted a few seconds before she pulled back, noticing he wasn't responding.

"I'm sorry? I just thought-" she said, she knew he was single and she thought- well her thought process wasn't the best right now, and it completely stopped when Stiles started kissing her again. Their lips moving in drunken melody and they only stopped when they needed to breath, Shayla pushed him lightly so that he sat on the bed and she straddled him, reconnecting their lips with vigor. Stiles' hands gripped her waist and trailed down. Shayla adjusted herself, moving closer to Stiles and he let out a groan that Shayla found a lot more attractive than she wished she did. His mouth moved from hers and went to her neck, sucking and nipping and making her see stars behind her eyes. Once she let out a painless whimper, Stiles pulled away helping her take her tank off. She wasn't sure if it was hours or minutes but kissing Stiles may have been the most pleasing thing she'd done in a while. Stiles smiled against her lips and Shayla pushed him back, giggling at the lopsided grin he had on his lips.

"Good enough of a prize?" She teased, running a hand through his chocolate brown locks.

"I think it's not quite up to par yet." He said mockingly, Shayla giggled before kissing him again, taking one of his hands and pushing it down so that it cupped her ass instead of her waist. He made a noise of surprise but make no effort to move his hand away instead leaving his right there and his other hand left to wander everywhere else.

Shayla sucked on his bottom lip and Stiles flipped them over taking advantage of the full bed. She wrapped her legs around his waist and moaned when his mouth sucked on the spot just above her where her bra laid covering the rest of her breast.

"Stiles?"

Even with the alcohol, Shayla seemed to snap out of the haze quicker than Stiles did, quickly grabbing her shirt and putting it on. Scott had the decency to turn around.

"What the hell man?" Stiles complained loudly, sending an apologetic look towards Shayla who only offered a small smile in return. Scott meant to say something, but by the redness that covered his face it became apparent he wasn't going to say much. The raven haired girl stayed in her spot for a few seconds of silence before straight into her stance.

"Well, see you never- bye." She offered in a faux enthusiastic tone, walking out the door to find Carson.


	2. in which we don't get paid

A/N: I don't own anything in the Teen Wolf universe, only own my OC's. Not sure if I'll be continuing because of time restraints. Maybe eventually or when a particularly large muse hits.

((&&* in which we don't get paid

"I can't believe you hooked up with him, I mean seriously? You could do a little better than second string anyway, but I don't get the big deal." Raven said, applying makeup to the marks on to her friend's neck.

"These are crazy though, no puppy tilts today, you'll expose them." Raven warned, the black haired girl only glared.

"Those are unintentional and I still don't like you having a name for that." Shayla but back, adjusting the collar on her bomber jacket.

"What else can you call this?" Raven asked, tilting her head to one side and making a pout. After a second she added a dog whimper before Shayla nudged her to stop.

"I don't really care about him being second string- you know that. I'm just not interested in being picked second and I just found out he's kind of borderline obsessed with Lydia Martin, like Beyoncé crazy in love with her." Shayla said, hopping down from the bathroom sink and applying her matte lipstick.

"What guy isn't?" Raven asked, giving her an incredulous look as they walked out of the school bathroom.

"Not the guys I get with." Both the girls laughed, obvious of Scott and Stiles just around the corner listening to them.

"She thinks _I'm obsessed with Lydia_?" Stiles said, almost shocked.

"In her defense she heard it from Carson and last year you were kind of obsessed with Lydia." Scott said, giving his best friend a look.

"But-I'm not anymore, I'm moved on. I-" Stiles saw the look Scott gave him. "I am, she's- Lydia's in love with Jackson and I'm- I have to move on." he said, it was something he had been saying all summer and he was pretty sure it was the truth now.

"Maybe you should talk to her, ask her out or something." Scott said before Allison and Lydia came up to the pair of boys. They were coming up from behind Stiles so he hadn't noticed them yet.

"Yeah, I'll just go up to her, 'Hey Shayla, I don't know if you remember me but we made out last night, want to go out to a movie? Oh I'm also best friends with a werewolf, the one that doesn't drink.' Yeah that'll go swell." Stiles snarked, Allison's eyebrows raised almost to her hairline.

"Stiles got with Shayla, like Shayla Garrison?" Allison asked, Stiles whipped around looking back and forth from both the girls and running a hand over his face.

"No- I mean yes but- why what do you know?" he said, truthfully he didn't know much about her. They'd gone to school together but they'd been in different cliques.

"I know she dated a senior, Jason, last year. They broke up and she's been rejecting ever since. Really a shame, since she's so hot. A little too...rebellious for my taste." Lydia said, examining her nails. After this morning of being shut down by Derek she wasn't feeling great. She knew the marks meant something, and Allison seemed to think so too. The strange woman who left the marks of their skin was missing and she felt helpless.

"She's part of a band I think, I had to do a project with her last semester, she's pretty nice." Allison added, she was excited for Stiles. She was even more excited that he seemed to be moving on from Lydia, since Lydia had been going on a boy rampage and the last thing she wanted to see was for Stiles to continue pining over her while watching her get with other boys.

"I'm so out of my league." Stiles said, banging his head against the locker.

Shayla was walking to lunch, speed walking actually, Owen brought his mom's cookies to school today and she wanted to snag one before Raven ate them all.

"Shayla! Hey, wait up!" Stiles yelled, his backpack flopping against his back as he tried to catch up with the small girl. Shayla furrowed her eyebrows before turning around seeing Stiles almost in front of her.

"Hey, what's up?" Shayla greeted, slowing her pace so they could walk together. She was only partly surprised that he'd come up to her. She's hooked up with plenty of guys, they usually didn't bother talking afterward. And if they did she sent them packing.

"U-Hi. I just, hey." Stiles replied, a small smile on his face. Shayla returned the smile but narrowed her eyes at him.

"You okay?" she asked, adjusting her scarf, Stiles was going to reply before he saw the mark on her neck, his eyes widened.

"I-your neck-I mean-" he sputtered, stopping walking completely.

"Yeah, you kind of leave the darkest marks, this is with makeup on. No biggie." Shayla said, flipping her hair back over in an attempt to cover it at much as possible. She leaned against the lockers before laughing at his expression, Stiles looked like a goldfish.

"You sick?" she asked, stepping closer to him to put the back of her hand on his forehead, after a few seconds she took her hand off, seeing as she made Stiles turn almost completely red.

"You don't have a fever," Shayla concluded, it looked like he had to reboot. Letting out a laugh as he finally seemed to snap back into reality after an awkward silence. "I think I'm going to go." she finished, starting to back away.

"I'm not in love with Lydia." he said, Shayla froze, not only confused but a little weirded out. "I mean, Allison heard you in the bathroom and you said that and it's not true. I don't, I wanted to actually ask you something." Shayla stepped towards Stiles as he spoke, continuing to move towards him while he started talking again. She noticed they were alone in the hallway, all the students were probably already at lunch.

"I know, we haven't really talked, but that's actually why I wanted to- maybe we can get to know each other, like sober." Stiles continued, Shayla nodded, now only a few inches away from him.

"Is that-" Stiles didn't get to finish since Shayla stood on her toes and pressed her lips to his.

"It's a yes then?" Stiles asked, his eyes darting back and forth between Shayla's eyes and lips. Her whimsical giggle brought a lopsided grin to his face. Shayla put her hand on the back of his neck and kissed him again, this time he got to respond. He put his arms around her waist, lifting her up a few inches before putting her down. Stiles pressed her against the lockers, she tugged on his bottom lip, smiling as she heard his breath hitch. She separated herself from him and picked up her bag which somehow got on the ground.

"That's a maybe." she said, walking away after she saw his mouth slightly part in confusion.

"You're going to kill him." Lance said, Shayla rolled her eyes. It's been a week since their hallway meeting and she's been avoiding him ever since.

"Absence makes the heart to fonder." Raven replied, wiggling her eyebrows.

"Stop, I just want to be sure." Shayla said, taking a bite of her salad.

"Sure of what? Beacon Hills has people dying left and right and you're going to die without boning Stilinski." Raven said, referring to Heather. Only yesterday it was discovered that Heather was dead. She had gone missing the night of the party and now that she knew she was dead Shayla felt awful about leaving her a nasty voicemail about getting paid. Plus with Erica and Boyd missing, Beacon Hills didn't exactly scream safe anymore.

"Did you see his face yesterday in gym?" Raven asked him.

"He looked like a homeless puppy, you actually _ran_ away from him, while he was talking."

"Stop talking, I'm begging you." Shayla said, practically groaning as Stiles came into the lunchroom.

"He's looking again isn't he?" Shayla asked, looking down at her salad.

"He's doing more than just looking, he's coming over here." Lance said just a few seconds before Stiles got to them.

"Shayla, I need to talk to you." Stiles said, a worried look on his face. She nodded, walking out of the cafeteria and into an empty classroom. Shayla knew a conversation was going to happen. After Jason broke her heart into tiny little pieces she finally got all the glue to dry. She wasn't sure if she wanted to risk it all again right when she felt whole again.

"What's up sugarplum?" Shayla asked, hoisting herself on the teacher's desk. Her black hair cascading down her back.

"Was Heather a virgin?"

" _Excuse me?"_ Shayla asked, furrowing her eyebrows in confusion.

"I just-do you know?" Stiles asked, running a hand over his face in frustration. Shayla remembered what Lance told her, how Heather wanted to lose her virginity that night- then about how she completely ditched him when he went to get cups for the wine. Her pause lasted too long as Stiles grabbed her shoulder.

"Uh- I don't think that's my place-"

"Shayla if you know, please tell me, I promise it's important." He said, almost as if he was speaking to a child.

"Yeah Stiles, she was. Do you need anything else?" Shayla said, the words didn't feel right, it wasn't her body to talk about.

"No, well I also wanted to talk to you abou-"

"You're not going to ask me on a date after asking about a dead girl's virginity." Shayla said, hopping off the desk and not looking back. Something she seemed to be doing a lot of lately.

It was game night. Game night meant Lance, his little sister and parents came over to the Garrisons to play _Scene It_ , _Risk_ , and _Life._ His sister and her little brother were both 10 and got along swimmingly, plus their parents really seemed to like the break.

"What did Stilinski talk to you about anyway? When you can back you were all moody." Lance whispered as the movie clip played.

"Nothing, just a failed attempt to ask me out." Shayla covered, it was mostly true.

"You should do it." Shayla raised her eyebrow, pressing her lips together.

"Ask him out- what's the worst that could happen?" He asked before Shayla's mom jumped up, getting the answer correct.

"Why the hell not."


End file.
